DIT Conduit
by Mint Man Bail
Summary: When a simple field trip goes horribly wrong, Danny is left with the knowledge that his secret is out, and with new powers as well. He disappears with the man who granted those powers for six long years. Now, in Jump City, witness the rise of Conduit.
1. Conduit comes

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, InFamous, or any other things you may recognize contained within. Don't sue me.

OK, this idea came out of no where. Well, not really. I've been reading a lot of Danny Phantom fics lately, and I've gotten some ideas. This is a result. Now, let it be said that I've not watched the show in years, except for one brief look two days ago when my brother left the TV on. Oh, and word to the wise, I've not seen any of the specials, ever. Moving on, this fic will explore some dark things. Now, the basic premise is that certain events lead up to Danny, and some others, get stuck in the ghost zone. While there, events take place that leave the group stranded in a place that is untouched by time. No one has gone there in years, centuries, and Clockwork tells Danny to never go there, for a danger greater than Pariah Dark, or even Dark Dan, resides there. And now I will end this note before I give away all of the plot. Trust me when I say that it will be epic. Now, let's get it on, chapter one, begin.

* * *

Danny sighed to himself, it was going to be one of those days. And it started off so good too. He woke up, got some breakfast, and made it to school without having to fight a single ghost. Things were going good for met up with his friends Tucker and Sam, and got to class on time. He was practically walking on air at this point. Then it started going down hill.

They were going to a museum, and would be there all day. It would be a few classes, including his sister's class. And worse yet, his parents took time out of there busy schedule to chaperone the trip. After getting embarassed by his mother, they were on their way. And then it went straight to hell.

Walker showed up, and began saying that he was going to serve his thousand year sentence, along with another thousand for escaping. It got worse when he decided to take all of the classes, and his parents, too. Something about it being against the rules to have humans know about his prison. And they were soon caught and placed in spectral vans. He was shoved into a small enclosed space filled with some of his greatest tormentors, including Dash. After fending off questions for a while, they entered the ghost zone proper. And within minutes, Walker's plans came undone.

Spectral blasts were flying everywhere, and the vans were swerving all around to dodge. But then they crashed into some place that Danny didn't immediately recognize. Stone statues lined a walkway, showing fierce warriors in battle stances. The path lead to a dark hole in a granite wall. Something that was strange, was that the stones and walkway weren't glowing the otherworldly green of the ghost zone. It was as though someone had taken a real place from the human world and put it into the ghost zone. But that was impossible, wasn't it, Danny asked himself.

A blast tore the door to his van to pieces, and after a moment, Danny jumped out. He was followed by the rest, but he was already going towards the next van. He struggled with the locks for a moment, then got it loose. He repeated the process with the next van, and soon, all the people were out. Danny took a moment to survey the area.

Ghost flew about everywhere, fighting each other. Some seemed to be under control of something else. Danny gaped as he saw the towering form of Pariah Dark appear from the direction of the castle. He grew fearful as Pariah approached his location. And then he was before them. He snarled, looking down at Danny," Ghost Child. I must say, I didn't expect you to be here when I returned. Like what I did with the place?" He gestured around them at the chaos that was the ghost zone.

Danny spat at him," How did you get out?"

Pariah smirked," That would be telling. But I will say this, you won't be able to best me again. Now, take on your ghostly form, and let us begin the struggle."

Danny sighed, seeing no way out. He ignored the looks of confusion as he assumed ghost form. He ignored the whispers as he floated up to eye level with Pariah," I don't need to beat you. Just get you back into the sarcophagus."

Pariah seemed to be waiting for this as he threw something upon the ground. Danny took a quick look at the item by reflex. It was the sarcophagus. Completely destroyed. He was so shocked that he didn't see Pariah's fist until it was too late. He flew back from the force of the punch, and crashed through the granite wall.

He glanced around, hoping against hope that he would find something that would help him beat Pariah. He saw that he was in a large, circular room, It was completely empty, save for a form wrapped tightly in chains, suspended in mid-air. Then, to his shock, the form spoke," Do you want to survive, Danny Phantom?"

Danny shook his head to clear it," What?"

The form seemed to shift, until he could see a single, vivid red eye. The form said again," Do you want to survive this, Danny Phantom? There is a way, but our time is limited. My voice is holding them at bay, but it won't last forever. If you want to survive this, drop blood onto the chains holding me in place. I will do the rest."

Danny didn't take the time to think, he just rushed over. His body was covered in cuts from going through a wall, and some were bleeding. He didn't see the group come into the room, or Pariah stalking forward. He saw only the chains as he scooped some blood from his side and smeared it on them.

Almost instantly, he was knocked back as a bright flash illuminated the room and out of the two holes in the wall. He regained his balance as the chains began to rattle, then snake away, leaving the form visible. It was a tall man, nearly seven feet tall. He was slim, but muscled. His eyes were deep, bloodshot red, and hair that was of blackest night, as though it absorbed all light around it. He wore a red and black trench coat, with some weird designs on the back, that Danny thought might be Japanese writing. He wasn't sure. He also had two swords strapped to his back, running down his body, lining the writing. He wore a belt with a gun holstered, and had on a gunmetal gray gauntlet. Though Danny couldn't see it from where he was, the man also had a necklace that had three stones on it. One stone was black, the next was gray, and the last was pure white.

His thoughts on the man was cut short as Pariah looked at the being before him, in what could only be fear. The man took a step forward, and Pariah took a step back. The man shook his head," Will you run? I hope you don't. It would be, tedious, to hunt you down so soon after my freedom."

Pariah gathered himself with effort, and sneered down at him," You should have stayed sealed. My power has grown since we last met. Not even you can beat me now."

The man smiled ever so slightly, and all who saw it grew fearful. It was illogical, there was nothing threatening about the smile, but it screamed danger to all who viewed it. The man nodded slightly," Let's put that to the test, shall we?"

And with a mighty jump, was over Pariah, holding the handle to one of his swords. He swung it down at the Ghost King. Pariah barely got his own sword up to block, and the blow shattered the ground below Pariah. The man disappeared from sight as he moved faster than the eye could see. He reappeared twenty feet away from Pariah, the hand that wasn't holding his sword thrust forward, glowing with power. With no warning, fire erupted from his hand, streaking towards the evil ghost. Once again, it was almost too much for the ghost, but he barely got out of the way, only taking a few small burns to his shoulder. The man disappeared again.

When he reappeared, he was behind the ghost king, sword held forward, facing away from the dangerous being. Pariah turned and started running towards him, only for his arms to fall off. With a sickening squelch, Pariah Dark's body fell in pieces, his head cut off, and quartered to boot. The man swung his sword, clearing it of ectoplasm. He sheathed it with a audible click.

He was about to leave, but a pulse stopped him. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a strange item. It seemed to be a crystal of some sort, but it was glowing with an unworldly light. He turned to Danny as he landed and took on human form again. The man began speaking," Thank you for releasing me. I know that you did it to save yourself and your friends, but still, I appreciate it. I have a gift for you." He held up the crystal," I have been to many places, and seen things that would stagger the imagination. I can see that you will have even greater battles to come in the future. The events here today have long reaching consequences. We will meet again, but until then, take this power." With that, he threw the crystal at Danny. Less than two feet from him, the crystal shattered. Everyone saw a blinding flash, and then it was gone. When the light faded, the man was gone. And Danny was unconscious.

The man's voice echoed around them," Within fifteen seconds, Clockwork will appear here. Ms. Manson, tell him what happened here. He will get you all out of here."

True to the man's word, Clockwork appeared fifteen seconds later. Sam quickly explained the situation, and he sighed," So, he's free now. I had hoped that he would never get free, but it can't be helped. I will return you to the human world."

Maddie Fenton found her voice," Excuse me, but who was that, and what did he do with my son?"

Clockwork looked at the sea of expectant faces, and he sighed, shifting into a middle aged form," I really don't want to tell you, but rules are in place that say that I must. That man is called Abomination. No one knows his real name, not even me. He appeared years ago, before Pariah's descent into madness. He almost brought the Ghost Zone down to ruin, and only a select few could battle him. We managed to beat him down, and sealed him within this place, a ruin of his home. I had hoped that young Daniel would remember not to enter this place, I have told him about it. As to what he did to Daniel, I am afraid I do not know. I looked into his past after he was sealed, and he has given power to those he deems worthy of it. But I do not know how he does it."

A groan was heard, and Danny seemed to caught in a nightmare. There was a flash of light, and what seemed to be electricity sparked all around him. With a roar, he discharged the electricity. It sparked all around, but amazingly none hit anyone. Clockwork sighed as he became a teen," It's as I feared. Abomination has given him power, power beyond what his body can handle. I hope he survives the process. I will have to place him within my tower for now, he is too much of a threat to leave unattended. I will contact you when he awakens." With another flash, they were all gone.

Days passed with no word. Sam and Tucker, along with Jazz, explained to Danny's parents that Clockwork would contact them when he was up. And for a week, there was no word. Then, exactly one week after the unscheduled trip into the ghost zone, a message arrived to all of Danny's friends and family, to come to FentonWorks.

As the group gathered, Clockwork appeared. He looked at each in turn. Jack Fenton, eating fudge at an alarming rate. But Clockwork could see that he was concerned about his only son. Maddie Fenton, the concern and love for her son obvious on her face. Jasmine Fenton, looking both upset about her baby brother's state, and curious as to what was causing it. Samantha Manson, desperately wanting answers to her friend's condition. And Tucker Foley, who was just as concerned for his oldest friend.

Clockwork began speaking," What I am about to tell you might seem unbelievable, but it is the truth. Daniel has awoken, he woke up roughly half a day ago. But he is very weak from what has happened. I waited this long to tell you for two reasons, one is this is the first time you could all gather together without causing a fuss. The other is I wanted answers to what was happening to Daniel before I told you.

"Now, Abomination is a man who is considered immortal. I do not know how he achieved this, but he cannot be killed, and is unaffected by disease and sickness. As such, he has been around a long time, longer than even I. He has studied arts so esoteric that we cannot begin to fathom how he learned them. He has stood outside the flow of time itself, and has crossed the bounderies between dimensions, and indeed, even reality itself. He has made it his purpose to fight all the enemies that no one else can face. His powers boggle the mind, and he has defeated enemies beyond anything we have ever faced.

"Daniel has told me about what he saw while unconscious. According to him, the crystal Abomination threw at him wasn't a crystal, but a warrior's soul given physical form. I do not understand how this is possible, but it is. The soul merged with Daniel's, creating a new being. Daniel will still be mostly the same, but he will have knowledge and power that weren't his own. He tells me that he has the knowledge of everything the person who had these powers knew up until their death.

"The man was named Kessler. Or at least, that was his name at the time of death. In earlier years, he was known as Cole MacGrath. He was a man who was given great power by accident, the power to control lightning in all forms. He saw the rise of a great enemy, called the First Sons, and sought to protect his family. They hid, away from the enemies who sought him, for years. But then a new threat rose up, called the Beast. I do not know who this Beast was, but he was deadly, crushing Cole's family without mercy. Cole couldn't defeat the Beast, and so he used his newest, untested power. A one way trip back through the time stream. He decided that the Cole of this time was going to be the hero he needed to be to destroy the Beast. He took over the First Sons, usurping the rightful leader, and then proceeded to do everything in his power to forge Cole into a hero. He eventually met his end at Cole's hand. But Abomination was there, and offered Kessler an opportunity to be a hero, as he should have been. He was a man who gave up everything, including his younger analog's chance with the woman they both loved, to see the Beast defeated. Abomination crystalized his soul, and waited to find a worthy host. He found that in Daniel."

A silence so profound it could be considered holy descended upon those gathered to hear the tale. Eventually Clockwork continued," He will be returning tomorrow. Though I have seen that he will have even greater challenges to face now."

Jazz nodded," We understand. We'll be waiting."

Maddie shook herself from her thoughts," He's still Danny though, isn't he?"

Clockwork took a moment to think," Yes, he is. There might be some differences, but he is still the same Daniel Fenton you know." And with that, he disappeared. The group went to do their own thing while they waited for Danny to return.

The next day came quickly, and Maddie Fenton was in the lab, working on something, when the portal activated. She turned to see Danny come out in Phantom form. He saw his mom standing there, and set down on the ground before becoming human. He looked frightened in Maddie's eyes. She came over to him, and after a moment, hugged him. He was shocked for a moment, then hugged her back. And in the back of his mind, he thought 'It will be fine'

Alas, the next few days would prove how wrong he was.

He returned to school, only to find that everyone was afraid of him. Even those who were Phantom Fans were fearful of him. It was a disconcerting feeling. But then it grew worse.

After he returned from school, he found that the mayor was calling for him to be imprisoned, and held by the city until he was needed to fight the ghosts. And then the Guys in White showed up.

He watched as his parents argued with Agent A, against him being taken and experimented on. They finally left, but they made it clear that they weren't giving up.

Finally, after three days of this treatment, he grew tired of it all. He began to pack up his stuff. He would leave, and hide in another city. Luckily, he wasn't as famous outside Amity Park. He had to deal with too much, and his presense was bringing undue stress and danger to his family and friends. He slipped out as a ghost, carrying only the small bag of clothes and other momentos from his family. He left behind a letter to his family and friends. And the broken hearts of those same family and friends.

He was only just out of the city when a blinding flash of light appeared, and the man called Abomination was there. He looked upon Danny, and said," You've decided then."

Danny nodded, even as he saw police coming towards their location, along with his family RV. He said," Yes. I accept your terms."

He saw that all his friends and family had gathered below. Abomination held out his hand," Then take my hand, and take your first step into a larger world."

He looked back at his parents, his sister, and his two best friends in the world, including one that might have been his girlfriend, before he whispered to himself," Goodbye, my friends." He took Abomination's hand, and with another flash, they were both gone.

-six years later-

A motorcycle sped down the road along a cliff overlooking a city. In the harbor stood a huge tower in the shape of a 'T'. The driver focused on the road as he came to a overlook, giving a truly stunning view of the city. The driver placed the kickstand down, and dismounted. He took off his helmet to reveal messy black hair and baby blue eyes, though the eyes sparked with power. He looked over the city and smirked," Hello, Jump City. Conduit is here."

Less than an hour later, he was in town, going towards the tower in the harbor. He finally decided on a pizza place to eat and get some information. He entered the place after parking, and ordered his pizza. He found a place to sit, and began to dig in when the pizza was brought to him. He was about half way through when three brats, some four years younger than him, tried to take his pizza," Hey there guy, you look full. Let us take that pizza off your hands." A girl with pink hair and eyes said.

The man smirked," I think not princess. I paid for this. It's mine."

The shortest memeber of the trio scoffed," We weren't asking scuzz-for-brains. We take what we want."

The man merely smiled indulgently," Aren't you a little short to be making demands of me. Why don't you go home and let your mommy change your diapers."

The biggest one grew angry with the talking, and slammed his fist down on the table, making it rattle," Enough. I'm going to pound you."

The man smirked again," Let's see you try." He kicked up on the table, sending it flying up, and the pizza even higher. Then he planted his foot into the table, sending it forward at the hulking one.

The girl shouted," Mammoth, Gizmo, take him down."

The table hit Mammoth, but he caught it. The man caught his pizza, and placed it on the ground, only to get hit by Mammoth, sending him flying. He crashed through the walls of the building, coming to rest in the street. He saw the three approach him, only to be tackled by a Hippo. A green Hippo. He looked over to see the city defenders, according to his benefactor. The Teen Titans. The one he knew was called Robin said," Titans, go." and they jumped into action. He slid into an alley, and slipped on his costume.

Less than five minutes later, the Teen Titans were still fighting, when a blast of what appeared to be lightning struck Mammoth. All the fighters stopped and looked up at the roof of a building, where the lightning bolt appeared. Atop the building was a man, with a white trench coat, complete with hood. The man also had a face mask, covering his mouth and nose, leaving only his glowing blue eyes visible. He seemed to smirk under the mask," Well well, look at what I've found. Some children playing hero and villain."

Beast Boy grew angry with the man," What do you mean, playing? Do you know who we are?"

The man seemed to disappear for a moment, then reappeared within the formation of the Teen Titans. People could hear the smirk," I know who you are. All of you supposed heroes. I also meant what I said about playing. But neither of these are the question you want to ask."

The eight teens were confused by his words, but Raven asked," Who are you?"

The man chuckled darkly to himself," Three simple words. Nine innocent letters. And yet the answer, the full answer, would blow your minds. But that is the question you want to ask. I will not tell you everything, but for now, you may call me, Conduit."

* * *

AND CUT

Here is the first chapter of Conduit. For those of you who have played the game, Conduit is what those people with the powers were called. Also, it should be noted that I have also not watched Teen Titans in years. So, tell me what you think. Like it, hate it, love it, review it. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	2. battle and memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, InFamous, or Teen Titans, as well as any other things you may recognize contained within. Please don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter two of Conduit. In this one, Conduit fights Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. He also meets Brother Blood. Oh, and just so you know, there will be cameos from other shows, games, and movies, as well as some of my other stories. Let's get it on. Chapter two, begin.

* * *

With a roar, Mammoth charged towards the newly named Conduit. He disappeared suddenly, and reappeared to the left of Mammoth, launching a bunch of red lights at him, scattering all around. Gizmo attempted to come at him with mechanical spider legs coming out of his pack, but one of the legs touched a light, and it exploded, knocking him off balance. Conduit charged a beam, and launched it at the boy, only for the beam to get knocked off course by a pink bolt. He turned to the final member of the trio, the girl. She smiled," You are about to have some very bad luck."

The man merely smirked under his mask," No worse than I'm use to. I've dealt with bad luck before."

She launched a blast at the man, but he teleported again. She saw him appear a few feet to the left, and then suddenly rapidly teleported towards her. There was a bust of sound and pressure as he appeared before her, and she fell back. He raised his hand, without looking, and blasted Mammoth as he attempted to attack from behind. He then turned and launched several more red lights around him, as Gizmo and Jinx attempted to get close. Gizmo took to the air on a jet pack, and Jinx jumped over the lights. He smirked, and then snapped his fingers, the explosive lights blowing up around him, sending a concussive wave of pressure around him. Jinx was knocked higher into the air, and Gizmo fell back from the blast.

At this point, Conduit had to dodge a birdarang. He moved to the side as a sonic cannon blast tore at him. He said," What the hell kid? Why are you attacking me?"

Robin glared at the masked stranger," You are an unknown, and powerful. We need to ascertain that you aren't a threat to the city."

Conduit scoffed," So, the old 'If you're not with us, you're against us' thing. Well, I've dealt with worse." He reared up and punched the ground, creating a shockwave of power, kicking up dust as it raged the other fighters were caught in the blast, and Conduit scoffed again," You have got to be kidding me. Well, I have to wonder why no one has taken over your little city here before now. After all, you couldn't even dodge that at twenty percent power."

At that point, the street lights came alive and wrapped around him, only for a burst of lightning from the sky to fry them. Conduit dodged a Rhino charging at him, only to get a fist to the face from an enraged Tamaranian. He flew into the side of a building. A blast from Cyborg's cannon launched at him, but with a thought, a shield of what appeared to be light appeared in front of him, absorbing the impact. He dropped the shield, and found himself wrapped in wire from a thrown birdarang. He sighed, before snapping the cord as he flexed outward. He launched a brutal attack at Cyborg, who tried to dodge away. But it was too quick, and he was thrown to the ground. Conduit charged a blast of lightning, hitting Gizmo with it, before turning to grab the charging Beast Boy, now an Elephant. He swung up on Beast Boy's trunk, flipping through the air and launching a devastating punch at Starfire, who was flying in behind Beast Boy. He discharged lighning from all around him, floating in the air to dodge the blast of Cyborg's Sonic Cannon. As the blast ended, he landed, only to recieve a kick by Beast Boy, who took on the form of a Kangaroo.

He flew into another wall, and got drilled by a blast of darkness from Raven. He fell through the wall, and didn't reappear. Beast Boy dropped down in front of the hole," You think he's done?"

He changed into a fly as a lighning bolt tore towards him from the darkness. Conduit reappeared on top of the building. He sighed," You guys are really pushing it. You're going down." He concentrated, and a blast of lightning dropped from the sky as thunder rumbled. Continuous lightning bolts dropped from the sky, leaving a trail of devastation in their wake. Robin, Raven, and Cyborg were caught by the blasts, as well as Jinx.

Gizmo appeared and fired a cannon, launching a blast of power similar to Cyborg's Sonic Cannon. He was shocked as a wall of electricity appeared before Conduit. It absorbed the blast with ease. As he stopped the attack, Conduit dropped the shield.

By this point, those hit by the lightning storm had recovered, and the eight teens surrounded him. He sighed again," You never learn, do you." He punched the ground, and they were blasted back by the shockwave. He sighed as he saw that the three who started this were finally out for the count. He smirked under his mask," Well, I did what I came to do. Later kiddies." He turned to leave, only to be stopped by another presense.

The man was tall, and stately. He had white hair, and brown eyes. His entire demeanor screamed regal. He wore a red robe fit for a king. He spoke," Well, I have to say, that was most impressive. You managed to defeat the Teen Titans, and three of my top students. Tell me, would you like a place at my academy?"

Conduit looked at the three students, and scoffed," If that is three of your best, I'm better off on my own. No thanks."

The man sighed," Such a shame. You would make a great thief, I can tell."

Conduit walked past him, before stopping," Who are you?"

The man smirked," I am Brother Blood, Headmaster of Hive Academy."

Conduit nodded," I'll remember this Blood. I don't like people trying to manipulate my thoughts." He walked away, before vanishing.

Later, after the clean up, a man walked back into the pizza place. He placed his order again, his old pizza having been trampled in the rush of people running out of there. He asked," Where can I get cheap room for a while?"

The man behind the counter smiled," You're not likely to find much cheap without going into the slums, and you don't want to go there unless you're a criminal. But listen, if you want a cheap place to stay, I can help you. My part timer quit because of the fight that happened here a little while ago. If you work for me twenty hours a week, I can let you use the old apartment up top of here. It use to be my place, but when I got married, I moved out into a larger place. It's fully furnished, and you won't have to pay for air, water, or electric, since it's all one bill for here. I can see your a good guy, so what do you say, you in?"

The man smiled," Could I work more hours for a wage?"

The owner smiled as well," Yeah, we can work something out. Interested?"

The man nodded," I'm not likely to get a sweeter deal. I'll do it."

The owner nodded, before saying," We'll deal with the paperwork later, but for now, you're hired. What's your name, son?"

The man looked at the owner, before reaching out his hand for a shake," Daniel Fenton."

The owner took it, sealing the deal," Well Daniel, I'm Hugo Weaving, and I'm your new boss."

Four days later, Daniel was roaring through the streets of Jump, heading towards the tower in the bay. He was making a delivery to the Teen Titans. He roared out onto the access road, the only road leading to the tower. He had memorized the roads of Jump by now, and knew a few good short cuts.

Less than a minute later, he was waiting for clearance to enter the tower. After a moment, the doors shot open, and he entered the tower itself. He took the elevator up, and reached the commons area. He placed the pizza onto a convient table, and turned to Robin,": Six pizza, one tofu, two meat lovers, and three supreme. Total comes to thirty-eight dollars and sixteen cents."

Robin paid him, and asked," You're different than the usual one. Something happened?"

Daniel nodded," The part timer quit after the fight at the store a few days ago. I needed a place to stay, and the owner offered the apartment over the shop for twenty hours a week work in the store."

Robin nodded, and Beast Boy said," You'll probably get a lot of calls from us. We like the pizza place. What's your name?"

Daniel nodded to himself," I'm Daniel Fenton."

Raven looked up from her book at that name, something that all the other titans took notice of. Daniel smiled, and excused himself, having to get back to work. He made his way back down the tower, and off to the roads. Up in the tower, Starfire asked," Friend Raven, did you recognize that man?"

Raven went over to the computer, and began typing. After a few moments, she motioned to the rest of them, and they moved over to see what she had. It was a series of newspaper articles. The first one was of a ghost attack on Amity Park by a being called the Ghost King, and how he was stopped by teen hero Danny Phantom. The next was an article about the secret identity of Danny Phantom, who was a human with ghost powers called Danny Fenton. The last was a real shocker.

**GHOST HERO LEAVES**

**Daniel Fenton, known to Amity Park by his superhero persona of Danny Phantom, disappeared from the skies of Amity Park late last night. Witnessed by dozens of citizens, and law enforcement officials, Danny Phantom left Amity Park with an unknown being who stood upon the air as though it was solid. Whether by design or not, the following words were heard by witnesses.**

**UB- You've decided then.**

**DP- Yes. I accept your terms.**

**UB- Then take my hand, and take your first step into a larger world.**

**There was a moment of silence as DP looked over the gathered individuals, including his family and closest friends.**

**DP- Goodbye, my friends.**

**After that, Danny Phantom took the strangers hand, and both disappeared in a flash of light. It has now been three weeks since that night, and still no sightings have been reported. An interview with his family revealed very little, other than the teen hero was feeling pressured by the revealing of his secret, and the fallout from that revealing. We were able to get a name from Jasmine Fenton, Danny Phantom's older sister. The being that took our young hero is called Abomination. Why he is called this, what his intentions are towards Danny Phantom, and what the two are up to now are all unknown, and this reporter doesn't believe that there is any way to find out. More information will be given when it becomes known, and if any individuals have information of Abomination, I urge you to call our offices.**

Raven turned to her team mates. before saying," If that is the same Daniel Fenton, then we might have another hero in our town."

Robin grew thoughtful," Fenton isn't a common name, but it's not exactly uncommon either. We will probably see him again. We'll ask then."

The rest nodded, it was really the only course of action.

Daniel roared through the streets. Today was his day off, and he was going to the mall, he needed some supplies. After getting what he came for, he decided to browse the book store. But on the way there, he accidently knocked into someone. The woman in question fell down, her small bag dropping behind her. Daniel reached down to help her up," Sorry about that, didn't watch were I was going for a second there."

The woman dusted herself off," No harm done." She grabbed her back, and looked at him. Daniel gasped seeing the younger woman's face clearly. She was beautiful. She had grey skin, and amethyst eyes. Her hair was concealed by a skull cap, but that didn't offset her beauty in his eyes. She wore clothes that vaguely reminded him of Sam before his disappearence. She recognized him," Your the new guy at Piano Pizza, right? Daniel Fenton?"

Daniel nodded, he had become aquainted with a few of the regulars, though he thought he would remember someone like her. She looked around, but they were in a area with only a few people. She decided to bite the bullet," You probably don't recognize me, but when I heard your name I remembered something I read a while ago. I have to ask. Are you Danny Phantom?"

Daniel's eyes grew wide, and he looked around as though expecting to be mobbed, but there was nothing. He asked," How do you know that name?"

The woman dragged him over to a partially hidden corridor, before sighing," Like I said, you probably don't recognize me, but we have met." She revealed her power, and when it was over, Raven stood there.

Daniel's eyes flashed briefly. He said," So, your one of the Titans."

She nodded," I like to keep up with the supernatural, a side effect of my powers, as much as personality. So answer, are you Danny Phantom?"

Daniel's eyes softened," I was once, but no longer. I've not assumed that persona in six years, since the time my benefactor took me in, away from all that."

Raven nodded," I would like to ask if you will help us in defending the city."

Daniel's grew thoughtful," I doubt my powers will be much of a help against the usual criminals here in Jump, but if a ghost attacks, I will do what I must, though I don't want to."

Raven was shocked to hear that, and commented," I didn't expect a hero to shy away from the fight. Why don't you want to?"

Daniel shook his head," My benefactor has placed a powerful protection over me. So long as I do not assume ghost form, no ghost can find me. Once I assume ghost form though, the protection shatters, and it cannot be reapplied. I enjoy my peace and solitude, and I don't want to give it up, though if the situation calls for it I will."

Raven nodded, then changed back into her former clothes," Thanks for explaining it to me. I hope in time that we could get to know each other."

Daniel nodded in affirmation," I would like that. You know where I work and live, so come by some time if you want to hang out, or talk."

Raven nodded once more, then moved off. Daniel sighed to himself, 'that was too close. Hopefully I threw in some seeds of doubt.'

The following week went by slowly. Daniel worked, and not a whole lot of any thing else. Then one day, towards the end of his shift, the Titans came in, in full uniform. Beast Boy waved to him, as did Starfire. Raven nodded slightly to him as they placed their orders. As they sat down to wait, Daniel noticed his boss come up. Hugo said," Your done for the day Daniel. But please, hang around for a bit. The wife and little one are coming by to see me, and my little girl wants to meet you."

Daniel nodded to show he understood. He clocked out, and then said," I'm going to make one of my pizza boss. I'll hang around the store to eat it, good?" Hugo nodded, then indicated he wanted one too.

Less than five minutes later, Daniel's pizza was in the oven, along side his boss's. He got it out quickly, and cut it apart. About that time, the door chimed, and he turned to see a woman that he had never met, but his boss talked about her all the time. This was his wife, Catherine. And the little one there had to be his daughter Teresa. Hugo got a hug from his little girl, and gave his wife a little kiss. Then he turned to Daniel and said," Kat, meet my part timer."

Daniel interrupted him," Daniel Fenton ma'am. Boss has told me so much about you, though I see his description of your beauty didn't do you justice." He kissed the back of her hand, then knelt down to eye level with Teresa," And you must be little Teresa. Your dad describes you as a hellion, but I can see your a little angel, aren't you."

Teresa pouted, revealing two missing teeth. Daniel thought she was adorable," Thanks mister. But I not a little. I seven." She held up seven fingers to prove her point.

Daniel laughed softly, a musical sound," So you are. You know, when I was your age, I was a big momma's boy. Are you a momma's girl?"

Teresa nodded energetically. He smiled sadly, missing his mother dearly at that moment. But he knew if he went to visit, then the ghost would be able to sense him, no matter what protections were on him. He had to stay away from Amity until he has to release the power of Danny Phantom.

He finished his pizza in peace, and was getting ready to leave when an explosion rocked the building across the street. He turned to look to see several figures moving through the smoke. He ducked out as the Titans rushed into action, their pizza forgotten.

They arrayed themselves around the smoke, which was clearing to reveal Brother Blood, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Cyborg was almost seeing red at the sight of Blood, but controlled himself. Robin decided to give diplomacy a try," You four know you can't beat us, so why don't you just surrender and save us a lot of time."

Blood just smirked," While I believe that normally, it would be a close thing, but you would triumph in the end. But today is different, we have a few allies now."

He motioned to two more figures in the smoke cloud. They walked out to reveal themselves. Robin gasped and snarled," Slade." As he said this, Beast Boy grew sad," Terra."

It was indeed Terra and Slade. Terra was wearing her apprentice clothes, but with a thick choker around her neck in addition. Slade looked the same as ever.

Slade laughed at the shocked looks he saw on the Titans faces. He said mockingly," Surprised to see your old friend Terra. She was a promising apprentice, and I wasn't done with her, not by a long shot. I just had to ensure obidience. I think I have achieved this."

Beast Boy snarled," How?"

Slade laughed again," Since there is no way to remove it without killing her, I will tell you. The choker you see on her is what ensures she obeys. If she doesn't, a transmitter I keep on my person activates, and delivers a powerful shock to her. Pain keeps her in line."

The Titans grew horrified by this. But before any more could be said, a different voice spoke up," Well well, still playing hero and villain are we, Teen Titans."

Raven looked up first, and saw a person standing atop Piano Pizza. She recognized the man that had completely outclassed them over a week ago. Conduit.

He jumped down, landing with nary a sound. He looked between the two groups, then turned to Robin," You going to try to attack me again Street Light?"

Robin gasped at the insult as the other teens laughed a little. Conduit continued," Well, from the reactions I saw while I watched the banter, I assume the new girl is a friend of yours being forced to attack you. You are friends with her, and won't attack her with everything you have to take her down. From what I know of Slade, that is why he uses her for this, to cause you pain from having to attack your friend. I will handle her." He turned to the villains," I hope you are ready. Oh, and Slade, thank you for telling me about the choker. It'll come in handy."

Slade was shocked by the arrival of the newcomer, but it didn't show in his voice," I don't know who you are, but you are in the way of our goals. You will be eliminated."

Conduit gave a mocking bow," Where are my manners today. I am known as Conduit." His body lit up with electrictiy as he assumed a battle stance.

* * *

AND CUT

Okay, that was fun. I hope you enjoy this new update. Oh, and for those who follow my works, in a little over a week or so, I will get my TV, and with it, I will have my computer up and running again. That means that updates for my other stories will be forthcoming. Oh, and I made a mistake in the first chapter of this. I didn't find out until after I posted that Kessler wasn't attacked by the First Sons. It was just the Beast himself. For the story, just assume it happened like I said it did. Now, I've done my part. You do yours. Review, review, please review. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	3. Lightning and Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, InFamous, or anything else you might recognize contained within. Please don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter three. In this one, Conduit fights against Terra. Though it won't be much of a battle to be honest. I have plans. And a surprise for people. Let's get it on. Earth and Lightning, begin.

* * *

Terra began at some unknown signal, launching a wave of rocks at Conduit. He merely teleported away. Then he launched a lightning bolt at her, but she made the earth take her into the sky. He sighed, this would take effort. By this point, the Teen Titans had engaged the others, so that was something. He sighed again, even as he jumped to dodge a barrage of stone. He launched his static thrusters to keep him in the air for an extra moment as a smaller second wave tore through where he would be if he hadn't. He looked up at her, and teleported. A lightning bolt tore the earthen platform apart, and then he launched a spread of explosive lights. She made them sink into the ground, but as she landed, he snapped his fingers, and the ground around her exploded.

She regained her footing, only to recieve a punch to the face from him, and then he made a grab for the choker. Her eyes widened as she attempted to scream, but couldn't for fear. His hand seemed to glow for a moment, and then with a quick pull, he had removed the choker. She dropped to the ground as she looked up at him in awe. She finally found her voice," How?"

Conduit seemed to smile, though she couldn't tell. He said," I have the power of electricity. I command it in every way imaginable. Unfortunately, my higher abilities take a lot of energy, and it drains me. I have ways of getting it back, but the easiest is to absorb electricity through devices that use it. Your choker that kept you in check didn't have a lot, but I didn't really need the energy. All devices that run on electricity cease to function if there's no power. So, without the power to use it, the choker could be removed." With that, he zapped the collar, destroying it.

Terra smiled at him. He then turned to see the Titans battling against the Hive members and Slade. The three teens were out of it, but Blood and Slade were proving to be cunning, dodging and blocking everything. Conduit sighed as he went to each of the three downed theives. He zapped them each, locking them to the ground with electricity. He then turned to Blood, having something of an issue with him. He launched a blast of lightning at the headmaster, and then jumped into the fray. Blood dodged the blast of lightning, but the punch that followed it was too quick, and he fell back from the blow to his cheek. Cyborg launched a blast from his cannon at Blood, but he ducked under it. Then Beast Boy was there, as an Ape. Blood jumped into the air to dodge the attack, only for Starfire to knock him into the ground from above. Conduit jumped forward, but Blood struck him with an open palm strike to the chest. He fell back as Blood went on the offensive. Beast Boy was thrown into a building, and Cyborg was hit twice upside the head, knocking him loopy for a second. That second was all Blood needed to engage Starfire with a flurry of blows, but Conduit teleported practically on top of him, and slammed him into the ground with a blast of pressure. Starfire jumped back as she saw him drop a spread of the red lights, and then he snapped his fingers, causing the area to explode. She gaped at the power behind the attack. But a cry from the other fight took both their attention.

Robin was down, and Terra was being held up by Slade. They saw him throw her into Raven. Conduit grew angry, and charged at Slade, aiming to take his head off. Slade ducked the blow and countered with a strike to the chest. Conduit twisted around the blow, before he grabbed Slade's helmet, charging lightning through it. Slade screamed in pain and rage. He lashed out, hitting Conduit below the floating ribs. He fell back holding the area in pain. Slade attacked with a knife hand jab at Conduit's throat. He ducked under the blow, and caught the leg that came up to kick at him. He pulled the leg, destroying Slade's balance, before coming up in an uppercut. Slade leaned back at a near impossible angle, dodging the blow by a hair. But Conduit was ready for that, and launched a blast of lightning right at him from point blank range. He took the blow and flew back. He was back up in a moment, and jumping forward into a leaping kick. Conduit teleported behind him, before knocking him out of the air.

Blood was upon him by then, and he had to dodge a series of blows, before he teleported away. He reappeared next to the only one still up, Raven. He said," Can you capture one of them for a moment, I can take one out if you do."

Raven said," I can try, but they are both very good. It usually takes all of the team to take either one down."

Conduit was about to speak, but something caught his attention. The three Hive members were back up. He wondered out loud," How on earth did they get out of the containment?"

Raven shrugged. But before they could do anything, a blast of lightning tore through the three teens, knocking them out again. Conduit sighed as a new figure appeared. He was tall, topping over six feet. He wore a black body suit with white and gray armor. He wore a mask depicting a monster roaring. One one hand was a gauntlet made of some strange material. He had a weapon in a holster on his back. What they could see of his hair was black and spiky, going all over the place.

Conduit sighed," The boss still keeping tabs on me, eh Chimera?"

The man, Chimera spoke in monotone," You know he watches over all of us. He sent me as soon as it became apparent that you were over your head Conduit."

The two villains just watched as this conversation was going on. But now, Blood went to attack this newcomer. Chimera leaned back to dodge the strike, and Blood recieved a fist to the gut from the gauntlet covered hand, faster than the eye could see. He fell to the ground dry heaving. A blow to his temple, and he was out. Slade looked at the man, and decided that he was too much," You are quite dangerous. So I'll be leaving now." He turned to walk away.

The monotone voice stopped him," What makes you think I will allow you to walk away?"

"You have to find the bombs I've planted around here. There are six set to go off in two minutes." Slade responded. He then jumped away.

Conduit was already heading toward Terra, and waking her up. He asked," Where are the bombs?"

Terra pointed to six different roof tops scattered around. Chimera and Raven headed off to stop some, and Conduit raced to get to the others. He found the first, and disarmed it by absorbing the electricity from the circuitry. He then went to the next one. It was a massive one, and seemed to tap into the building's power grid. Conduit thought for a moment, then grabbed the main line. He sheared through it, and began absorbing electricity. It was a massive surge, and he felt his power grow. He saw flashes of something, something he had never seen before. He saw Cole running along the rooftops of his city, and dust men hiding behind cover. He threw an explosive ball, but it was blocked. He then threw another to the side, where it hit a portal, flashing through before coming out of another one behind the Dust Men. The blast destroyed the cover and hurt the dust men.

Then the vision was gone. Conduit huffed, he had memories from Kessler about gaining powers, but this was the first time it happened to him. He saw that the other bombs were disarmed. He took a running jump and landed back in the plaza they fought the Hive and Slade. The other Titans were back up now. And Chimera was there too. Chimera turned to Conduit, and said," Conduit, there is another reason I came here. I was in your old home recently, and some concerns were raised."

Conduit nodded silently to continue," Your old friends, and the red one, they are gone. I believe that your friends were given powers that should be familiar to you. And Phoenix got a vision that said the red one would gain the power of the Beast."

Conduit thought for a moment 'Old friends, Sam and Tucker. Red one, that was Red Huntress, Valerie. I don't know what powers I should be familiar with. I've seen a lot of them. And the Beast, pretty obvious.'

He nodded slightly," I'll be waiting for them if they show up."

At this point, Beast Boy said," The Beast? You said the Beast?"

Chimera looked at him, then shook his head," There is more than one Beast out there, young Titan. The Beast I refer to is not your primal side, but an insanely powerful being that Conduit is familiar with. Conduit," He turned to face the other," You have some time before any of them arrive. The means we have to hide you are vast. I believe that you will meet the first one, the Red One, in a month."

Conduit nodded. He wasn't sure if he would be ready for this. The Beast was incredibly dangerous. It was completely unstoppable when Kessler battled it. He didn't know what happened when Cole battled against it, but he could only assume it was just as strong. He would have to be prepared. He waved to the Titans, and teleported away.

The next month passed quickly. As Daniel, he did his work, gaining money. He also spent some time out and about, enjoying the city and all it had to offer. He had made some friends too, including a few members of the Titans. As Conduit, he battled those that would do crimes, gaining praise from the masses for his work, on par with the Titans. Robin had finally decided that he wasn't a threat to the city. At least, not directly. He was still concerned about the enemies that he would draw in. But during one of their meetings, Conduit told him to not worry. They would be coming after him, and he will fight them.

On a cliff overlooking the city, a woman in her early twenties appeared looking over the city. She wore a red suit, and she was tall. Her hair was black, and her eyes blood red. She smirked," Jump City. Home of the Teen Titans. And where I will find Conduit. I'm coming Danny. The Beast is coming." She disappeared again.

Less than an hour later, she stood outside the mall. She could sense Danny within. His Conduit gene shined against those that went without. She decided to walk into the building as human. She walked around, looking for Danny. She finally located him at a coffee shop. He was sitting with a woman that had power, but didn't bear the conduit gene. As far as she could see, anyway. She walked up, and put her hand on the table. The two looked at her, and Danny's eyes widened in realization," Hello Danny."

He sighed," So, you came at last Valerie. Or should I call you something else now?"

She smiled," Valerie is fine. You and I have unfinished business Danny."

Danny stood up, as did his companion," Yes, we do. What's this about Valerie? Is this about what I did as Phantom? Or are you just hunting me down as the Beast?"

"It's a little of both actually. I still hate Phantom for ruining my life. And Kessler and the Beast have been enemies since the beginning." She smiled slightly.

Danny gave a little laugh," I see. I don't want to fight here though. There is a spot up on the mountain that has an overlook to the city. We can fight there." His eyes sparked with power.

Raven saw the spark, recognized it, and realized that he was Conduit. Valerie nodded," I've been there. I'll see you soon Danny."

She disappeared in a teleportation. Daniel turned to Raven," I can see you realize what this is about. I am sorry I never told you, but I wanted to have a little time to see if I can trust you and the other Titans with this knowledge. I have to go." He darted away, into the crowd.

Raven headed off to. Within a few minutes, she was in an alleyway, and transformed back into her super-hero persona. She flew off to Titan's Tower. She saw that the Titans were all in the common area. She landed through the open window, and said," We have to move, now. The Beast is here, and preparing to fight Conduit."

They all heard the urgency in her voice, and scrambled to get everything. Less than a minute later, they were flying. Raven carried Cyborg, and Starfire carried Robin. Robin asked," How do you know it's happening."

Raven explained that she found out who Conduit was, he was a friend of their's. Daniel Fenton." I don't have all the details, but the Beast was an enemy of his when he was Phantom. She's hunted him down here, and they are going to fight. He didn't want to do it in the city, so they're going to the mountain, that spot that overlooks the city." She put on a burst of speed, and within minutes, they were all there. They saw Conduit standing, looking at the woman who Raven knew was the Beast. There was another there too. He stood back from the fight, obviously not wanting to get involved.

As the Titan's landed, he turned to them," I figured you would show up. But please, don't interfere with this. This is between Conduit and the woman Beast."

They all stood there, waiting. Cyborg asked," What's the history here. From what Raven told us, there is a back story to these two."

The man smiled," These two have a complex history. Tell me, do you know the truth about Conduit?" At their nod, he continued," When Daniel was Danny Phantom, he found a ghost dog. It was the ghost of one of the guard dogs at a certain company. He tried to get it into the Ghost Zone, but before he could, it destroyed the lab they were in. The woman, Valerie Grey, her father was working in that lab. He was fired for the destruction. I do not know all the details behind it. But Valerie blames Phantom for it. She became a Ghost Hunter, much like Daniel's parents, and hunted him almost exclusively. She was known as the Red Huntress.

"Now, to understand why she hunts him as the Beast, you have to have some backstory on Conduit's powers. They originally came from a man named Kessler. He fought the Beast, after it killed his wife and children. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't end the Beast. The Beast was too much, so he used an untested power, recently gained. The power to travel back through the stream of Time. He went back into the past, and found the one who would beat the Beast, the one who was destined to do so. His younger analog, Cole Macgrath. He did everything in his power to forge Cole into a hero, a warrior who could defeat the Beast. He eventually met his end, by Cole's hand. But it wasn't the end.

"I was given power, by a being greater than you can imagine. I can slow down time when I make an offer. I give people a chance to do what they were destined to do, if they die before it gets done. But the way I do so is different. I came to the dying soul of Kessler. I offered him the chance to be the hero he was meant to be. Should have been. He accepted my terms, and I converted his soul into a crystal. This crystal would give me a sign when I find the one meant to wield the power Kessler commanded. I found it, in Daniel Fenton. I gave him the power of Kessler, the ability to manipulate electricity. And when his life in Amity eventually collapsed, I offered him a home. A place where he could learn to control the power raging within him. And a place where he would be able to put his powers to good use."

The others nodded. But Robin had one last question," I assume from your story that you are the one called Abomination. What are you?"

The man nodded," You would be correct, young Robin. I am called Abomination. As to what I am. I'm complicated."

After this, no more words were said. They all watched as the battle began to unfold.

Conduit watched as his old friend started using the power of the Beast. She grew several times her size, her body becoming molten and fiery. He saw her as the Beast for the first time, a huge molten person, made of lava and fire. He sighed, as he launched a bolt from his hand. A section of the road flew into the path, blocking the attack. She then held up her hand, and a vacuum began sucking Conduit into it. He teleported back, and with a thought, threw a red light to the side. It fell through a portal, and dropped on top of the Beast's head. It exploded with great force, knocking the Beast down to a knee.

Conduit raced forward, lightning striking at her repeatedly. A jump, and a flip, and he was staring down at her form, helpless against him. With a thought, a mighty beam of power came out and hit her in the back, where the spinal cord should be in a normal person.

Then he was over, and he teleported away as she kicked out at him. She stood back up. And with a cry, fell to the ground again as lightning came down from the sky directly on her. She roared in pain and anger. Then it was over.

She quickly realized that he was too much for her now. She began to shrink back into a human form. She stood up as he reappeared before her, between the Titans and her. She nodded to him," You are very good. If I couldn't regenerate as fast as I do, you would have killed me with that last strike." She turned and started heading off.

He almost stopped her, but realized that she would be back, and he didn't have it in him to arrest her, placing her with common criminals and law enforcement. That would be a recipe for disaster.

Robin was about to go after her, but Conduit said," Don't Street Light. You arrest her and put her in jail, she will be out in days, and with a lot of people dead as she does so. You have no idea how to contain her. She can't be contained. We need a means to hold her, and stop her powers."

Robin nodded, ignoring the scoffing from his nick name. He turned to Conduit," Conduit. We now know who you are, and who you were. So I will ask you, will you join us in stopping the villains of Jump City? Will you join the Teen Titans?"

Conduit took a moment to really think about it, then shook his head," I'm not much of a team player any more, if you catch my meaning. Besides, I am a member of a far greater organization than your Teen Titans. Abomination there, he is our leader, and greatest fighter. Everything you've seen me do, he can do things just like it, and far more powerful than I ever could. We have a two men that can kill you without you able to do a thing about it. Another who can command Lightning just like I can. Another who can kill just by looking into your eyes. I am one of the lowest members, but I am still a member, and we cannot join other groups. But, with my boss's okay, we could be allies. If you have a way to contact me, you could call on me if you need back up."

Abomination nodded silently, accepting that set up. Cyborg handed him a communicator, and he slipped it into his pocket. He nodded to the Titans, and teleported away. They turned and saw that Abomination was gone. They flew off, back to the tower.

Meanwhile, up in space, the Watchtower sat, looking down on Earth. The senior members of the Justice League were gathered. They were discussing the recent developments with one of their junior organizations, the Teen Titans.

Batman wanted to bring Conduit to the Watchtower, his presence bringing even more danger to Jump City. Most of the others agreed, but Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash disagreed with that plan. They wanted to bring him, and offer him membership into the Justice League.

The door opened, though they had it locked from this side, and a man stepped through. He was wearing black and red clothes, his face chiseled and sharp, with deep red eyes. His hair was black as night, absorbing all light. He had orange tinted sunglasses on his face, failing to hide the red of his eyes. He was also tall, seven feet tall, with a toned and muscled body.

Hawkgirl flew towards him, mace raised high, ignoring all calls to stop. She never even reached him. He raised a hand, and she stopped, in mid air. The other members stood, preparing to attack, but the man simply said," Sit down. Now."

Every member sat back down, to their confusion. He floated Hawkgirl back to her seat, and sat down, a chair appearing below him as though by magic. He said," I come here today to deliver a message. I am Abomination, leader of an elite team that Conduit is a member of. We are something like your Justice League, though we handle the threats that no one else can. I sent Conduit out into the world to gain some experience as a hero now that he has control over his powers. He will eventually leave Jump City and return to our base, and you likely won't see him, or me, again. Unless something very bad happens. But I tell you this. If you arrest Conduit, without reason, I will bring my group, and we will destroy you. And do not offer to have him join your League. I do not share subordinates. And if you think I cannot destroy your with my team, considering you have so many heroes to assist you, consider this. I came into your base, through the front door, and made it all the way here. No one tried to stop me, no one. I also entered this room despite all security you have in it. Then I stopped all of you from attacking me with a motion of my hand, and three words. I am the strongest member of my team, and you have only seen the tip of the iceberg here. What I have demonstrated here, most of my subordinates can do things similar. Do not make us destroy you." With his message delivered, he stood, the chair disappearing, and left through the door. Thirty seconds after he left the room, the heroes began to move again.

* * *

AND CUT

Here is chapter three. After this one, I am sorry to say, I'll be going back to one of my other stories. So expect updates to slow down on this one for a little bit. And in other news, who has seen the Avengers movie? I saw it yesterday, and it rocked. It was definitely worth paying the extra three bucks to see it in 3D as well. If you've not seen it, you are missing out. Now, in the next chapter, there will be another time skip, and Daniel meets with a face from his past. But not the face you think it would be. Until next time, Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	4. goodbye

I have some bad news. Due to the increased adherance to the rules, I can no longer continue to post on this site. I am not being banned or anything like it. This is really just my protesting the changes. I am sorry to all of you, but I can't do this any more. If you want to find me elsewhere, I will be posting on Ficwad and Yourfanfiction. Soon as I get an invite, sometime in September, I will also be posting on Archive of our own. In one week, I will be removing my stories from this site. Peace for the final time.

Mint Man Bail


	5. a new beginning

OK, due to people asking a lot, I will not be removing my stories from here. And for those who want to know my ID on the other sites, I have decided to not post on Ficwad at this time, due to confusion on how to post there. On yourfanfiction, I have the same username, Mint Man Bail. I have not actually posted any stories yet. I am going to spend some time building up a backlog on my stories, at least ten chapters for all of them. So don't expect any posts for a while. Peace one more time.

Mint Man Bail


End file.
